Trials of Time
by Beywriter
Summary: Ray is given a chance to correct one of the many wrongs of this World by doing wrong himself. With his mind clouded he takes it.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken.

 **T rials of Time  
**

How did it come to this?  
How do we get ourselves into stupid messes all the time?  
How do we get ourselves out of this?

The rain was spitting, Tyson and Ray had been walking home back to the Dojo late night, despite it being Tokyo it was oddly quiet, maybe it was too late?  
They had been stopped by a group of Five older males in their late twenties.  
A couple had guns pointed on them and another a pocket knife.

"Your famous, right? Saw you on Tv...okay, come with us so we can get a good amount of money from those snobs at the BBA" the lead one said.  
He was tall wore a bandanna around his head and a dark green jacket.  
"Not a chance" Tyson said stepping forwards.  
"Hold on Tyson, there's more of them...we should run".  
"Run? You can try but that won't do you any good, Yagami over there was in Track at High so he'll catch you no problem".  
"That was ten years ago" he responded back.  
"Quiet!" the obvious leader said.  
"Shall I shoot em?" one said.

He turned and looked over to the Male at his right, wearing a long black jacket with fake fur around the edge, he had a lip ring and blond hair.  
"No you idiot, not yet anyway" he said turning back.  
"You can fight us but that wont go too well either".  
The blond male pulled back the hammer on the gun.

"Maybe we could have a little..."  
The leader was interrupted as a gunshot echoed around.  
"RIN YOU IDIOT" he shouted.  
"Wasn't me" the blond said.  
"Lets get out of here, oh sh, he's shot!"  
Ray didn't feel pain, he looked to Tyson who was leaning forwards and fell to the floor.

Quickly Ray rolled him over, the gang ran.  
"TYSON!" he shouted tears welling up in his eyes.  
"R, Ray" he said coughing up.  
Ray shouted around for help, people heard the shot and some were coming over.  
"HELP, HELP PLEASE!" he shouted at them, some with phones.  
Some were recording, snapping photos and one or two were on the phone.

"M, make sure Hiro gets D...Dragoon".  
"Sure Tyson" Ray said kneeling by his left side.  
"It, it hurts, it hurts bad" Tyson said, eyes closing.  
"No, no Tyson".  
"Thanks for being, a, a great friend" Tyson's eyes dropped closed.  
Ray didn't say anything, do anything, he froze.

Thirty Years Later

Slowly Ray stirred, his hair was half the length it had been when he was a teenager but his body was as muscular as ever.  
He pulled on a shirt and pants then stretched out himself before heading off to the bathroom of his Apartment and brushed his hair.

He opened the small curtain and opened the Window.  
Things had changed but still no flying cars, traffic was worse than ever, medical care had improved, tablet computers were as thin and as common as paper and traditional Television was all but died out for on demand online streaming.  
Thankfully the pollution had been improved and sorted out.

Ray sat on the sofa with a small traditional style Chinese breakfast.  
He had moved properly to Beijing out of the Village in his mid twenties following an on off fling with Mariah.  
Tyson's death still bothered him even today.  
He got the Tv screen and opened up a live news stream.  
For the past month the news had been a hot bed in stories about on major break through, time travel.

It took a serious amount of energy, it was strongly debated about the legality and the grey area around it.  
Ray had a job teaching kids to Beyblade, he was a member of the now disbanded Bladebreakers, he hadn't seen Kai, Max or Kenny for twenty years and people still loved to meet him.

A part of Ray was never the same when Tyson died, it had deeply effected him, he had felt horribly guilty and only recently has he agreed to try and treat it.  
Ray had never turned to drink or drugs but was known to have a bottle now and then, not more than any ordinary person.  
Since he heard the news apart of him wanted to act upon it, they were looking for Volunteers, luckily in Japan and Ray had signed up hoping his former fame would help get him a spot.  
However it was no secret of what happened and he hoped that Tyson's death wouldn't stop it.

With luck a few days later he got an E-mail, traditional mail had long since been phased out apart from package deliveries by specialised Drones.  
He lied back on the sofa as he heard the semi human voice reading it out.  
"We are happy to say you have been selected for our Time Travel experiments, please come to the Building D of Tokyo University on 20th August this year at 13:00", he sat up and looked up at the E-mail once it had been red out.

"I'm gonna save you Tyson" he said standing up.  
The 20th was only three days away.  
Ray packed a small bag and called up saying he wasn't able to teach for the next four days, he would forfeit the pay but it was worth it.

The same day Ray was on a Plane flying to Tokyo, he barely looked out of the window once as he travelled.  
" _I hope this goes well, I hope this goes well_ " Ray was nervous.  
He had one chance to change History, as far as Ray was concerned he was doing the right thing, righting one of History's wrongs but he had to keep his mouth shut about his true intentions.  
"Sir, do you want your meal?" Ray looked up to a male Cabin Crew member.  
"Thanks" Ray said taking it before going back to his thinking.

"Welcome to Building D of Tokyo University, the Time Displacement Research Facility, I'm Doctor Michael from MIT working here with my associates here, I'm thankful for your application to the program, belive it or not we haven't gotten many".  
Ray could believe it, forums and News Websites were ablaze with people claiming it was nonsense.  
"We actually have sent things back in time, first it was simply E-mails and phone text messages, then we upped it to fruit, bananas, grapes, oranges, come this way".

He led Ray down numerous corridors talking on about the History of the program and finally ending in an Office.  
"Before we go into the Room, you must first read and sign this".

"I waver all responsibilities of Tokyo University if I am injured or killed in this experiment, furthermore I promise I will not do anything to alter the present in any way shape or form" Ray said and signed the line knowing it was a lie.  
They couldn't prove it after all.  
"We may not be able to prove you altering the time line but people want to see that question, now come through here to the Gate Room".  
Dr Michael led Ray through to a large and well lit room.  
Ray looked around.

There was a Chair in the centre and a control booth.  
The Chair was in the middle of four large Drum like objects in an "X" Shape.  
"Please enter your preferred date and time and take a seat and put on this watch, it'll help us bring you back when you are ready, just press the button" he said.  
Ray punched in the numbers and walked around the booth and sat in the grey metallic and rather cold Chair.

"Were all set here Doctor" one said to him.  
"Very good, were all good here, are you ready?" Dr Michaels asked.  
"Ready" Ray said.

"Beginning Gate Spool up Sequence, power levels rising at 30%".  
" _Warning, Gate charging, please leave the area except for Cleared Personnel only_ " a voice said as a siren went off.  
"How are you feeling Ray?"  
"Good" he answered back.

"Power levels at 50%, gate forming" green energy started shooting out of the drums around him, there was a dull humming noise.  
"Power levels at 75%"  
"Power levels at 90% system looks good and stable, green across the board".  
"Power levels at 100% gate charged and ready.  
"Open the Gate" Michael said.

Ray's vision went green for a moment before everything cleared.  
He looked around and saw he was lying against a wall in a City.  
Slowly and weakly, feeling slightly disoriented he got to his feet and started walking looking for a main street.  
Deep down he hoped he was still in Tokyo but he was confirmed when he saw signs for Tokyo University.  
"Good, this gives me, seven hours to save Tyson and I know exactly how".

A few times before he enrolled at the Time Travel program he had gone to a shooting range to learn the old skill of marksmanship.  
It had taken five visits before he was confident in doing so.  
Checking his real watch and not the time travel one he headed off to acquire what he needed.

Several hours later he had acquired the goods needed.  
He had never stolen anything but this was unusual circumstances.  
Ray had gained access to a roof nearby the scene, the building was open to the public as an arcade.  
All he had to do was slip through a door when no one was looking.  
Keeping a low profile Ray waited for time which seemed to drag on and on.

He was hungry and slightly tired but that wasn't important, he had a goal and that was to save Tyson.  
"I'll save you Tyson, I have to" Ray said to himself sat waiting.  
Ray had checked it over a couple of times and it seemed to work, he just had to set it up when it was ready.  
Finally after a long time of waiting Ray noticed the time.

"Finally" Ray said and set up the weapon and looked through the scope.  
His plan was to shoot at them before the group even got close to his younger self and Tyson but so far he couldn't see them anywhere.  
"Damn, where are they?" he said.  
They were clearly hiding, the rain started and a few minutes later he caught his younger self and Tyson walking down the road.

For a few moments Ray froze looking at Tyson walking unaware of what was about to happen.

He was only snapped out of it when the group came into his vision.  
"Okay" he said to himself.  
Ray knocked off the safety and aimed down the sights at the leader holding the knife and then Ray squeezed the trigger, a smile over his face.  
The rifle recoiled in his grasp and he watched.

It only took a couple of seconds for his smile to drop off his face as he saw the group run away and then Tyson dropping to the floor.  
"No" he said.  
"No, no, no!"  
He saw his younger self drop over Tyson's body and it sank in.  
That night thirty years ago, they hadn't shot Tyson, he had.  
It had been him on the roof all along, it had been him.  
All he'd done was allow time to play out what was supposed to happen in the first place, not change it, he fulfilled it.

He fell away from the weapon to lie on the floor bursting out in silent sobs as the scene played out below him.  
His body shook as he cried out, wrecked with grief guilt and disbelief.

Author notes

Beywriter: I hope you enjoyed. I've wanted to write this for a long time. Not originally how I intended for it to come out but the original plot is totally the original idea.  
This is also a cut version of the original. If you want the full version please say so and if demand is high enough I will post the full version.


End file.
